


Relationships

by JohnHHolliday (Methleigh)



Category: 19th Century US RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-21
Updated: 2012-05-21
Packaged: 2017-11-05 17:54:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/409307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Methleigh/pseuds/JohnHHolliday





	Relationships

If I am to be absolutely honest with myself, as I must be, I should have to say that I have not been successful with love in the past. For myself - _within myself_ \- I have loved strongly and well. Circumstances have prevented me from fulfilling that love to death. I have dealt with that inevitable loss in relationships by leaving them rather than bearing love's fading, much its less dying. I have not played out the natural ebbs and flows of relationships to their conclusions. I have intentionally taken my leave so that they remained ever as I left them - bright in my mind, if not my hand - strong and pure and achingly beautiful. Mattie. I carried her love and beauty across the west. Wyatt. I carried his love until I went to bid him A Dieu. And beyond, of course. I carried their love and my love for them, cherished, high and perfect. Mattie helped me, allowing me to keep our love _in state_ \- hallowed but inactive. I have loved wonderfully, but I have been a poor lover, being _absent_ for the most part.


End file.
